


The Trial of Humpty Dumpty

by Marcus_S



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Everything ever written or filmed or shown on TV anywhere any when
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Emotional Porn, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral History, Oral Sex, Oral arousal, Oral masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, non consensual written underage sex, written sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: © Marcus Stanson 2020You can interpret this work how you like, or you can just read the words; it's up to you.Some of the tags may not mean what you want them to mean, but they achieved the end I wanted to achieve so they mean what I wanted them to mean to me.
Relationships: Alice/Humpty Dumpty, Everyone who ever speaks or has spoken with everyone else AKA the biggest oral gang bang in history
Kudos: 2





	The Trial of Humpty Dumpty

Case for the prosecution:

You are charged with subverting the English language, leading to chaos, confusion, and the breakdown of civilised society as we know it by, on or around the year 1871, causing to be published a work in which you stated that “When I use a word it means just what I choose it to mean, nothing more, nothing less”. The propagation of this ridiculous idea has by 2020 lead to the situation where a rapist may gain access to female changing and toilet facilities, including, for a convicted rapist, those in a female prison simply by saying he is female.

The defendant:

That’s not what I meant, what I meant was it was I who could choose the meanings of words, not everyone else it was an exercise in dictatorship not anarchy.

The prosecution:

I’ll take that as an admission of guilt, after all if words mean exactly what I want them to then your words mean “I plead guilty; lock me up and throw away the key”. If your honour would note the prisoner’s request in his sentencing I would be most obliged.

The defendant:

No, no, no, no NO!

The judge:

The defendant will not shout by way of printing in capitals and using exclamation marks in my court. Present your argument in a sensible small case type face and without aggressive punctuation.

The defendant:

Your honour I apologise, and by that I choose to mean I’m sorry, by which I choose to mean I won’t do it again and I regret having done it the first time.

The prosecution: sotto voce [which in this case means - as a quiet aside]

That’s what you say now.

The defendant:

When I said what I said I was attempting to resist the dictatorship of Alice attempting to make words mean what she wanted them to when she was in my world. In my world words need to mean what I want them to or my world is devalued and disrespected.

The judge: [who it might be observed in certain people’s worlds might look like a playing card specifically one called the Queen of Hearts]

Well this court is my world, so you are guilty. Off with his head! and by that I do mean taken to a place of execution and his head severed from his body in such a way as to render him what is generally accepted by those who have passed examinations set by current medical practitioners to qualify as medical practitioners, DEAD.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
